The use of detackifiers in film coating compositions is described in the prior art for both immediate release and enteric film coating applications. Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 8,388,983 describes film coating formulations, which comprise fine particle size detackifiers that are practically insoluble in water. These detackifiers are in solid form at room temperature, alone, as part of a film coating formulation, and when dispersed in water. While film coatings containing these fine particle size detackifiers have many advantages such as good moisture barrier and high productivity, occasional aesthetic issues have been observed when using these coatings. The practically water-insoluble, fine particle size detackifiers may be present in logos on dosage forms or may be observed as specks on tablet surfaces, especially when the color of the coating is dark.
Accordingly, there is still a need for improved film coating compositions which have the advantages of good moisture barrier properties and high productivity. The present invention addresses this need.